Stuck With My Ex
by Panic Moonwalk
Summary: Four months ago Nick and Jess broke up, they haven't spoken to each other since arriving back from the disastrous cruise. Now, they are stuck in the elevator and are forced to talk about their break up. Will the jammed elevator help bring them closer again or will it end everything for them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fic, and I have quite a few fic ideas in my head to write about Ness, so depending how this fic goes I may turn those ideas into stories. And another thing I should tell you is that I am British and I may use the wrong wording or spelling sometimes. If I make an error then feel free to review or PM me and I will happily edit it! :)**

**Okay I am going to shush now and let you lovely Roomfriends read the fic! **

**Enjoy!**

Nick walked through the main building doors after an exhausting day at the bar. He couldn't wait to crawl into his bed and enjoy his free weekend. He walked up to the elevator and pressed the bottom floor switch. While waiting for it to arrive, he couldn't help but think about a conversation he had with a certain blue eyed brunette...

_Michelle._

Michelle and Nick started talking after Nick and the gang came back from the disastrous, yet eventful cruise they all went on. She was like another 'guy' friend to Nick, with female body parts. After they started they started talking, he found out that she too was a fan of the Chicago Bears and the Bulls, she also liked to drink whiskey on a regular basis as well.

Today at the bar they were talking about him and Jess. It had been four months since they broke up. Nick was explaining to Michelle how he has almost recovered from the break up and how happy he was to have his friend back.

_That was a load of crap. Inside he was still hurting. _

Michelle had asked him if they wanted to get some dinner tonight, it sounded nice to hang out with a friend instead of being cooped up in his room thinking about Jess, but the tone of her voice sounded seductive almost. Did she want to get dinner, like a date?

A couple of years ago Nick would've asked Michelle out in a heartbeat, but a couple of years ago, a beautiful brunette with bewitching blue eyes entered his life and stole his heart.

Thinking of Jess in that moment made him decline kindly to Michelle's offer, he felt bad at first but he couldn't do that to Jess.

Finally the elevator landed on the bottom floor and the doors opened.

_"Am I overthinking it? What would Jess say if I did accept the offer?"_

"Dammit Nick stop thinking of her! She must've moved on by now, you haven't spoken to her for weeks!" He argued with himself as he entered the elevator.

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR PLEASE!" A woman yelled.

Nick managed to keep the doors open for the hurried woman.

"Thank you so- Oh...hey N-Nick." Jess said breathlessly while entering the elevator.

Nick just stared at her as he was too distracted by her beauty. She looked very dishevelled, but still so beautiful in her navy blue polka dot dress and her framed glasses, which made her blue orbs look impossibly bigger. After being apart for four months he still found it difficult not to grab her and kiss her whenever he saw her.

_He missed her so much. _

"Nick? Nick! You okay? You've been staring at me for some time now." Jess chuckled nervously, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine Jess, just...shocked to see you I guess, what with you having to work late at school and everything." Nick said avoiding her gaze.

"Ugh! Being the Vice Principal is so exhausting, especially with this school year coming to an end. Principal Foster just gave me more paperwork after I just finished off the last load. I feel like he is punishing me for not firing Coach!" Jess said while adjusting her glasses.

"Have I ever mentioned that I hate that guy?" Nick said sarcastically, with hint of anger.

Jess couldn't help but smile, Nick is cute when he is sarcastic. She remembered a time when he said the same thing a while ago when he was addicted to eating dumplings.

That was just after they made it official being boyfriend and girlfriend.

They both remained silent while looking at the closed metal doors. Painful silence took over.

"Is it me or is the elevator not moving?" Nick asked in confusion.

Jess looked at the corner where the floor numbers were and giggled.

"What?"

"You didn't press the fourth floor button after I entered the elevator Miller!"

Nick also looked at the floor buttons. "Son of a..." He muttered and aggressively pressed the button.

As he leaned forward to press the switch, Jess couldn't help but look at him for the first time properly since she entered the elevator. He wore a long sleeved, maroon Henley shirt, it complimented his biceps really well. He looked so good, really good actually. The smell of old spice hitting her nostrils wasn't helping her unwelcome twirlness either.

Jess looked at his face and noticed that he had a three day old stubble, she remembered when it always tickled her face when they used to make out, which was a lot when they were a couple. The memories made her twirlier even more now, she had to get out of this elevator and fast!

After pressing the fourth floor button Nick stood back next to Jess and before they knew it, it was awkward again.

"Wow, this is a slow elevator." Jess chuckled. Nick glanced at Jess and just smiled at her.

"Can you imagine if it just suddenly stopped?" She added.

The lights flickered and the elevator jolted to a stop.

Nick turned to glare at Jess.

"I spoke too soon didn't I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Hey guys! I just want to say a big thank you so much to those who have already Reviewed/Favorited/Followed and read my fic! You have all made me the happiest person in the world right now! Here is chapter 2, this chapter kind of gets the ball rolling for the angst to come. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know in the reviews whether you did or not. :) **

**Enjoy!**

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Nick mumbled as he walked over to floor numbers and pressed the fourth floor switch continuously.

"That'll make the elevator budge Miller!" Jess said flatly as she leaned against the cool metal walls watching Nick failing miserably at getting the elevator to move again.

"Do you have a better idea Jessica?" Nick exclaimed while pulling a turtle face.

Jess just stared at him trying to hold in a chuckle. Nick turned to look at her and noticed the smirk on her face.

"What?" Nick questioned.

"You pulled your famous turtle face Miller." Jess chuckled.

Nick just sighed and admitted defeat against the elevator. He leaned against the wall opposite Jess and slid down to sit on the floor and folded his arms.

Jess couldn't help but stare at the tight material that was stretching against his biceps. She had to distract herself from wanting to touch him so badly, so she pulled out her pink bunny cell from her purse and unlocked it.

"Well, I've got no signal, what about you Miller?" Jess asked Nick as she pushed her frames up to her face.

_"Damn she's cute when she does that. She always looks so innocent."_

Nick thought when he glanced at Jess quickly as she spoke to him. He pulled out his cell from his back pocket and checked it.

"I don't have any signal myself."

He said dryly as he put his phone back in his pocket. Jess just nodded and slid down to the floor opposite Nick.

Awkward silence took over for a few minutes, until Jess suddenly asked "Do you think anyone will notice that the elevator has stopped?"

Nick looks at his wrist to check his watch.

"Well it's nine-thirty right now and some people are probably returning home from work. So I give it ten minutes till someone finds us." Nick replied back with a smile.

* * *

_Thirty minutes later. _

Jess was now sat cross-legged on the floor while reading her iBook copy of 'The Fault In Our Stars' on her phone, whereas Nick was lying down playing a game on his cell. Nick stopped playing the game as he could hear the sound of sniffling, he looked up and saw that it was Jess.

"You're not reading that book again are you?" Nick asked while he struggled to sit himself up due to his back straining itself while he was lying down.

"It's a beautiful love story Nick! Hazel and Gus' love for one another was so pure." Jess cried as she wiped away her tears.

_"Kind of like our love at the time."_ Nick thought sadly.

"Jess it's just a book!"

"Do you even know what it's about?"

Nick avoided her gaze.

* * *

_(Flashback - Two Years Ago)_

_"WHY CAN'T THEY JUST BE TOGETHER IN THE END!" Nick sobbed as he threw his copy of 'The Fault In Our Stars' on the floor and cried into his pillow._

_"Nick! You okay man?" Schmidt asked behind Nick's door._

_"No I am not OKAY! Nothing is OKAY, OKAY!" Nick exclaimed through his now tear stained pillow._

_"Nick I know you are going through a tough time and I am here for you, but you're gonna have to suck it up son! You will get over Caroline eventually."_ _Schmidt yelled behind the door._

_"Yeah...yeah that is the reason why I'm crying…because of her."_

_(End of flashback)_

* * *

Nick chuckled "No, why would I read a sad, heartbreaking book like that Jess?"

Jess shook her head with disappointment and went back to reading.

A couple of minutes later she broke the silence and asked "The guys must've noticed that we haven't arrived back at the loft yet, right?"

"They're probably at a club by now. They told me this while they were having their pre-party drinks during my shift at the bar, the idiots."

"They've gone to a club? Aren't they a little old to be partying?"

"I asked them that too, but then I got a big lecture from Schmidt about how he's now getting old and needs to be, and I quote - 'Down with the kids'." Nick phrased as he wiggled two fingers on each hand.

"And Winston and Coach are with him tonight too, and will definitely be using their 'Fire and Ice' trick to hook up with women. So I don't think either of them will be coming home tonight." Nick chuckled, then his face dropped quickly when he realised that he may be trapped in the elevator with his ex-girlfriend all night.

Jess chuckled the same time Nick did.

"Why didn't you go with them after you finished your shift?"

Nick was quiet for a second as he tried to think of his reason.

"The music is too loud for me and clubs never sell good whiskey, just those fruity, colourful, lady beverage's that young people drink these days, and I was also talking to Michelle tonight too, so I didn't want to be rude and leave her."

_"Oh crap! I just mentioned Michelle, I don't think Jess noticed me mention her."_

Nick glanced at Jess' face, her blue orbs were wide open after the mention of Michelle's name.

_Yep, she noticed._

"Michelle…Is she that woman who lives across the hall from us with her other female roommate?" Jess asked with false confusion.

Nick avoided her stare "Ugh...Yeah, she is really nice once you get to know her."

_"Why did he avoid looking at me after he said that? Is that guilt on his face? Does that mean they have slept together?! You knew this day was coming Jess, you and Nick are no longer together anymore. He can do whatever he wants, whoever he wants."_

Jess had a long debate with herself until her thoughts were disrupted by Nick.

"Jess? You okay? You're unusually quiet." Nick asked with concern as he looked at her piercing blue eyes.

Jess stared at him as she saw the worry in his face.

"Yeah! I am fine dude, I'm cool as a cucumber Miller, everything is just dandy!" Jess said with a forced smile, with a little bit of venom in her voice.

"So, you and Michelle must be pretty close then if you have gotten to know her well?"

"She has been a good friend to me since I met her and she has given me some great advice about stuff too." Nick answered.

"Well I am happy for you Miller, have you two…hung out with each other yet?" Jess asked with curiosity while she was fiddling with a loose thread on her dress, avoiding Nicks glare.

_"What is up with her? What is with these questions? Is Jess jealous?"_

"Jessica, what is with all of these questions about me and Michelle?"

Jess looked at him quickly "Nothing!" she answered. "I'm just curious, that's all."

"She's just a friend Jess, and if you must know Michelle did ask me to hang out tonight, but I turned that invitation down, because I was tired from working back-to-back shifts today at the bar."

Jess nodded and asked "So, say if you weren't tired from working. Would you of accepted her invitation?" Jess quizzed Nick while she was now straightening out her legs due to getting cramp from her cross-legged position.

"Oh my God." Nick mumbled as he rubbed his temple.

"Jess I don't want to talk about this with you right now while we are stuck in this elevator for I don't know how long, and I am exhausted. So please Jess, can you not ask me anymore questions about Michelle, okay?"

"Okay, I'm sorry Nick."

"Thank you!" Nick answered back with a grateful smile.

Silence took over the elevator again, until…

"So have you talked to other girls lately?"

"That's it!" Nick got up from the floor and walked over to the floor buttons and started pressing all of the switches.

Jess got up too after watching Nick for a few minutes.

"Nick, you know that is not going to work."

Nicks shoulders sunk a little after she spoke, he turned around to look at her.

"Look Jess, I'm sorry if I am acting grumpy at the moment, but like I said before I am exhausted and just want to go to bed."

"I know Nick, I just wanted to have a conversation with you." Jess said sympathetically.

"To be honest with you Jess, I felt like I was being interrogated by you just then, than having a conversation with you." Nick exclaimed, while he rubbed his sore neck.

Jess' eyes went wide "Interrogated? I was just taking an interest in my friends life, is that a crime Nick?"

"Oh, so now I am your friend Jess? Because for the past few months that we haven't spoken, I felt like we haven't been friends!"

Jess could see the hurt in his face after he spoke.

"We have spoken Nick! We always say Goodnight to each other nearly every night and...and we sometimes talk about the news and stuff." Jess yelled back.

"We never talk like we used to anymore Jess, and that really hurts me. When we…when we broke up, it was because we missed each other as friends, right?" Nick asked quietly.

Jess folded her arms and looked down "Yeah, yeah we did."

Nick took a moment to look at her small frame, her ivory skin looked so smooth and her gorgeous locks framed her face perfectly. Nearly every day he questioned himself on why he and the best thing that ever happened to him in his life, agreed to break up.

"Then how come we haven't been acting like friends lately Jess?"

**A/N - Let the Angst Begin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter, I have been a bit busy lately, ****BUT**** to make up for the delay I have now finally finished the remaining chapters, so the updates should be quicker than usual now. **

**I will be honest, I am not very happy with this chapter as I had to re-watch 'Mars Landing' again and I hate that episode so much and it was hard taking notes while trying not to pay attention to the painful break up at the same time. **

**Thank you so much to those who have read, reviewed, followed and liked this fic, you're all amazing! :)**

* * *

Nick continued to stare at Jess while waiting for her to respond to his question.

"Look Jess, I'm not blaming you. I am asking you this because I don't know myself." He exclaimed while rolling up his sleeves, revealing his tanned forearms.

Jess looked down the moment he finished asking her his question again.

"I don't know Nick. I mean, back at the Cruise, we both agreed that we would be okay, but we're not okay, are we Nick?" Jess adjusted her glasses, distracting herself from looking at Nick's gaze, she couldn't bear to see his reaction.

Nick stared at Jess for a few seconds.

"No...No we're not okay." Nick mumbled.

Jess could only nod back in reply, she was scared to say anything in case her voice betrayed her and revealed her heartache.

Her mind drifted back to that awful night 4 months ago...

* * *

_(Flashback - 4 Months Ago)_

_"Are we?"_

_"N-No! I love you!"_

_"Well I love you too!"_

_"More than I've ever loved anybody."_

_"What if that's the only thing we have in common?"_

_..._

_"I miss my friend."_

_"I miss my friend too."_

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"I don't get it Nick, we missed each other when we were friends and now we're not." Nick slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"We probably would've worked something out if you mended that toy I told you to fix two weeks before Jacobs first birthday." Jess shrugged.

Nicks head shot up in a flash. He glared at Jess, pulling his turtle face.

_"Is she blaming the break up on me?" _

"Oh so the break up was my fault, is that what you are trying to say Jess? Because from what I remember you were the one who was going on and on about the future, when I told you specifically not to talk about serious stuff while we were hungover!"

"So now you're blaming me?" Jess looked astounded.

"I am just stating the facts Jess." Nick informed as he leaned against the metal walls of the elevator with his arms folded.

Jess continued to stare at Nick in disbelief.

"Well maybe if you hadn't of had immature ideas about the future, like being a trucker in Mars for example or having to name one of our children Reginald VelJohnson, because of some bet you lost with Schmidt! This is why I panicked about our future Nick!"

"Mars felt like a possible idea at the time and Reginald VelJohnsonn was not a bad name!" Nick yelled back. "What about you Jess? You had already planned everything for our future. For example, you wanted me to move to Oregon with you and live near a lake with a horse or some crap like that, and have two kids and be the perfect family!"

Jess placed her hands on her hips while glaring at Nick. "It doesn't hurt to have an idea about the future Miller, it gets you ready and prepared for what's to come!"

"Jess, planning the future is stupid. You have all of these big hopes and dreams that you want and think will happen someday, and when things don't go according to plan for you, your dreams are then crushed." Nick had to look down at the ground.

_"Like my hopes and dreams for us to get married one day were crushed." Nick thought sadly to himself. _

"It's not stupid Nick! It's exciting to know what you want to do and could have one day." Jess fought back.

"Okay, if you like to plan the future, what do you see now, now that we're no longer together?"

After they broke up, Jess had already thought a lot about the 'new' future, it was not the one she wanted.

* * *

_She now saw herself older, drinking a glass of Rosé at Clyde's Bar on her own. She would see an older version of Nick stood behind the bar wearing his worn out, green and black flannel - he still looked good. Then Jess would see a woman talking – or flirting with him, judging by the flirtatious smile fixed on her face. Now as Jess thought back to that idea of the 'new future', she pictured the woman with brown hair, tied up into a bun and her icy blue eyes staring into Nicks chocolate ones. In this 'future' Nick looked happy, someone else put that smile on his face, and it wasn't Jess this time._

* * *

Jess' eyes started to sting. She didn't realise that tears were streaming down her face, until she felt Nicks thumbs wipe them away.

"Jess?" Nick anxiously said her name.

"You okay?" He dropped his hands back down to his sides, they were itching to grab her and hold her close to him. He missed her floral scent leaving its smell on his shirts and pillows after they spent long, loving hours together.

Jess looked up into Nick's hypnotic brown eyes.

"Yeah, I…Um...I haven't really thought about the future since we broke up and I have been distracted with work lately too." Jess lied, avoiding Nicks stare.

"Jess you obviously thought of something that made you upset, so please, tell me what's wrong?" Nick asked with concern.

Jess took a shaky breath before she started talking. "I could see myself being alone at Clyde's Bar."

"You were upset, because you saw yourself alone at the bar, the place where I work? Come on Jess! I know there is more to this!"

"I imagine you working behind the bar and you were talking to someone, a woman, with brown hair and really bright blue eyes." Jess folded her arms, nearly hugging herself, she had to look down at the ground to avoid Nick's stare.

"So you pictured me talking to you while I was working behind the bar?" Nick looked confused, the only person he could only picture himself talking to was Jess, just like he always used to so many times before and during the time they were dating. He missed those moments so much, now the only woman he spoke to at the bar was _Michelle_.

_"Oh..." _Nick realised who Jess was talking about.

"Jess...was the woman I was talking to Michelle?"

Jess didn't answer him. She couldn't get the picture of Michelle and Nick flirting with one another out of her head. It reminded her of times when Nick and Jess used to do that, before everything fell apart.

"You looked so happy, it was the happiest I have seen you in a while Nick and it hurt, it hurts knowing in that fake future-…"

"…-That future isn't re-…"

"…-and perhaps in reality you are finally over me and have moved on with Michelle-"

"...-Whoa, whoa Jess slow dow-..." Nick tried and failed to interrupt Jess.

"...-And I know it sounds selfish of me to hope that you still love me, but like you said, hopes and dreams will get crushed one day. And I was just another one of your girlfriends, well, now Ex-..." Nick gently grabbed her shoulders and yelled her name to keep her quiet. As soon as Jess was silent, she looked at his face, and saw anger in his eyes.

"You think I don't love you anymore Jess?!" Nick said through gritted teeth.

Jess could only stare at Nick, she tried to think of what Nick meant by what he just said, until he started talking again.

"I have been miserable for the past four months Jess! If you compare mine and Caroline's relationship, no…combine all of the relationship's I have been in that have ended in heartbreak. Those relationships do not compare to how heartbroken I was and still am right now Jess!" Nick's voice quivered.

"And you know what else? Our love for each other wasn't all we had in common. Before our relationship we were really great friends who were there for one another, yeah we argued a lot but then we got a long again very quickly, we also had passion before and during our relationship! We were happy and we enjoyed each other's company, and I loved the time we spent together so much and then, we just...ended it."

Nick slid his hands down Jess' arms and placed them by his sides.

Jess' breath hitched when she felt Nick's hands move from her arms to her wrists. She couldn't believe what Nick had just admitted to her.

Nick Miller, the man who used to be the one who was afraid to admit his feelings to any other human being, was now the man who was no longer afraid of saying anything.

"You were not just another one of my girlfriends Jess, you were the one." Nick smiled sadly, tears were threatened to fall down his face.

And before Jess could say anything, the elevator jolted and started moving normally again up to the fourth floor.

When the elevator stopped on their floor, Nick stormed off to the loft, leaving Jess behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick quickly walked inside the loft and made a detour to his bedroom.

_Looks like it's time to drown my sorrows with my good friend Jack Daniels tonight! _

While he made his way to his room, he heard the main door slam. Jess had now entered the loft. Just when Nick was about to touch the handle to his bedroom door, Jess stopped him.

"You can't just tell me all of that and just leave me there and act like nothing has happened Nick! We need to talk about this now!" Jess' voice cracked.

Nick turned around to face her as soon as she finished what she was saying. He saw her walking up towards him and stopping in between her room and his.

He looked at her appearance for the first time since leaving the elevator. Her eyes were now bloodshot due to her crying, he also noticed the deep bags that were hiding behind her frames. She looked exhausted, and he just added on more stress to her life.

"I pretty much told you how I felt during our break up and how I'm currently feeling Jess. Can we just leave it now and let me go to bed, please?" Nick asked calmly, not wanting to stress Jess out even more.

"No Nick, I can't let you go until I have told you how I have been feeling too! You don't get to tell me your feelings and not hear mine! That's not fair!" Jess yelled as she was on the verge of tears.

Nick sighed, he wasn't looking forward to hearing her reject him. His heart couldn't take it, it was damaged enough.

"Every single day since we broke up, I have regretted it." Jess admitted and noticed Nick's head shot up to look at her.

"I thought too much about the future than the present, and you wanted to be a trucker in Mars, but I can no longer bear being apart from you anymore Nick, picturing you with someone else kills me. You were my future Nick, and with you in my life I just know that everything will be okay and we'll be-..." Nicks lips were on hers. As soon as Jess realised he was kissing her, she didn't hesitate to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him back.

Nick placed one arm around her waist, pushing her against him with all of his strength. He stroked her cheek lovingly with his other hand. He loved how her ivory skin felt so smooth against his palm. Jess heard him moan after she slid her tongue into his mouth. She couldn't help but stroke his hair with one hand and his neck with the other.

Four months of heartbreak and sexual tension were all released into that one passionate kiss.

Nick and Jess' breathed heavily as they pulled away. They leaned their foreheads together while waiting for their breathing to regulate. Nick opened his eyes and noticed Jess' were still closed. He leaned forward and kissed her eyelids and saw her beautiful blue eyes.

"I missed you so much Nick." Jess whispered as she stroked his scratchy cheek.

Nick pulled Jess into an embrace, breathing in the old familiar floral scent he had missed so much.

"I missed you too Jess!"

_"And I am not letting you go, and I mean it this time!" Nick promised himself. _

"We'll be okay now, won't we?" Nick asked with hope.

"Yeah Nick, we're gonna be okay." Jess' smile widened, she was so happy to have Nicks muscular arms around her again, they always made her feel so safe.

Nick stepped back a little and held on to both of Jess' hands and said "Maybe okay will be our Always?" Nick winked and then chuckled.

Jess' eyes widened "Did you just quote 'The Fault in Our Stars' just then? How do you know that quote? You've never read the book?" Jess asked in awe.

"Yeah, I kind of lied about not reading it. Before you moved into the loft I started reading it, and it was a beautiful book. And you were right Jess, their love is pure." Nick couldn't help but smirk at Jess' face, she was so shocked.

Nick was about to ask if she was okay until he felt her grab his collar and feel her lips smashing against his. He returned the passionate kiss on the same spot where they had their first kiss, where they thought their relationship had officially ended and now the spot where they have rekindled their love for good.

* * *

**I know, lame ending for this chapter! XD**

**Thank you, yes you who is currently reading this, for using your own time to read my fic! YOU ARE THE BEST!**

**I do not own New Girl (And if I did Ness would still be together) and I do not own The Fault In Our Stars either.**

**There will be an Epilogue to complete this story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, the Epilogue for my first fic! Thank you so much to those who have read my story, it has given me more confidence to write future fics! You are all amazing! **

**Happy reading! :)**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Nick was the first to wake up, he felt really tired due to the small hours of sleep he had. He couldn't help but smile, Images from last night were running through his head. He turned his head to the left and stared at Jess' peaceful state. He leaned in to kiss her right shoulder and trailed some more kisses up to her neck, he couldn't get enough of her.

He stopped kissing her neck when he heard her moan. Jess opened her eyes and was blinded by the sun. Her eyes finally adjusted to the sun rays intruding her room, she turned to face Nick while holding the sheet against her chest and she smiled widely noticing him staring at her, also smiling.

"Good morning handsome." Jess said while she leaned in to kiss him.

"Good morning beautiful." Nick placed his hand behind her head and returned the short kiss.

"How are you today Jessica?"

"Well to be honest with you Nicholas, I am feeling a little bit sore, but satisfied right now." She winked at him while laughing.

"Well there is plenty more where that came from Miss Day!" Nick chuckled while moving on top of her and planted feather kisses onto her collarbone to her neck, he could hear her giggle when his stubble tickled her.

Jess wrapped her arms around his bare shoulders and held him to her tightly.

"God I missed you so much Nick." Jess whispered as she cupped his prickly cheek once he finished his kisses and stared into his hypnotic chocolate eyes.

Nick closed his eyes and sighed. He held onto her hand that was on his cheek and kissed the inside of her palm.

"I missed you so much too."

They both stared lovingly into each other's eyes, enjoying their euphoric highs from their recent activities.

"Hey Jess?"

"Yeah Miller?"

Nick smirked. "Can we still name our kid Reginald? I mean I did make a bet with Schmidt and a bet is a bet."

Jess just stared at him in silence, until she turned them over and jumped on top of him giggling.

"Really Nick?" Jess questioned as she tickled him.

Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"I was just kidding!"

Jess took a break from tickling him as she couldn't help but laugh too. When she was caught off guard Nick took his chance and flipped them over again.

"Nick that's not fair I wasn't rea-" Nick cut her off as he kissed her deeply. She couldn't help but kiss him back.

Once he stopped kissing Jess, he looked at her face and chuckled.

"What?"

He moved a piece of hair out of Jess' face and smiled at her.

"You were pulling my famous turtle face just then Jess."

Jess smiled back at him and gave him a quick peck.

"I love you Miller."

"I love you too Jess."

They both resumed to kissing each other passionately.

* * *

Coach, Schmidt and Winston arrived back at the loft the same morning, hungover.

"Well I am never drinking or hanging out with you again Schmidt." Winston muttered while rubbing his temple.

"I am with Winston on that." Coach said as he made his way to the kitchen.

Schmidt closed the loft door and took a fifty dollar bill out his wallet and placed it into the Douchebag Jar.

"I don't know what I did wrong to put so much money in the jar, we got to hang out with hip young people last night! You should be thanking me for making you feel young again!"

"Schmidt, you got drunk from Midori Sours and you yelled at the 'young' people, saying that their parents were probably too poor to buy them a belt for their, as you called them, saggy jeans!" Winston rubbed his temple, due to being hungover.

"Belts do not cost a lot of money Winston, they can just go to Tar-get and buy one for ten dollars." Schmidt tried to argue back almost whispering as his voice was strained from the shouting he did yesterday.

"Jar Schmidt!"

"What the hell do I do wrong now you heathen?"

"You pronounced Target, Tar-get, that's not how you say it man!"

Schmidt just sighed back in response and shoved ten dollars into the douchebag jar.

"I think I am gonna go bed and catch up on my beauty sleep. I hope Nick is on the top bunk because I do not have the strength to go on the top right now." Schmidt informed while making his way to his and Nick's room.

He stopped to a halt when he saw a wrinkled up, navy blue dress with polka dots on the floor. Schmidt was confused at first until he heard the sounds of familiar moans coming from Jess' door.

Schmidt spun around as fast as lightening and pointed at Jess' door, he mouthed something to Winston across the room.

"What's that Schmidt, Jess and Nick are getting fit?" Winston was very confused.

"Jess and Nick are doing it!" Schmidt exclaimed louder.

"Oh I can't hear a damn word your saying!" Winston walked over to Schmidt, but stopped when he heard the noises from Jess' room.

"Is that..." Winston stopped talking when he too noticed the navy dress on the floor. His eyes went wide, he knew who was making them familiar noises. He grabbed Schmidt and dragged him over to the kitchen where Coach was.

"Oh my God! Nick and Jess are doing it!" Winston screeched.

"That was what I was trying to tell you, you fool!" Schmidt screeched as he pushed Winston off of him.

"Wait a minute, Nick? And Jess? Are doing it?" Coach questioned.

Winston and Schmidt only nodded, giving Coach his answer.

"Well finally! Now we don't have to see them moping around the loft anymore. Good for them!" Coach grinned.

"Yeah it's good that they are back together, but I can't stay here listening to them going at it like animals while I have got this hangover." Schmidt muttered.

"Shall we get a coffee and some food then? And leave the lovebirds to it." Winston asked.

Coach and Schmidt accepted Winston's offer and made their way to the loft door.

Schmidt was the last one to leave, as he walked through the door, he turned around and looked at Jess' door.

"Bunch of animals." Schmidt smiled and closed the door, happily knowing that his two friends were finally together again.


End file.
